User talk:Ijkay
Getting Started This is to start talking! --Ijkay (talk) 19:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to our little fellowship... (Nice question you expressed in Cronje's page...a probable answer might be in Talk:Nesm%C3%A9 by BadCatMan) Feel free to ask anything or help others anyway you can :-) Jandor(talk ⋅ ) 20:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there, and welcome. I fixed up the userbox thing on your user page. Take a look, see what you think. :On Talk:Nesmé I was referring to a free online article. A free book would be very different, though I'd say the same rules apply. Especially now it seems that WotC has taken them down / lost them. -- BadCatMan (talk) 12:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Copyright Questions Sorry about the late response. Here are my thoughts: # Unfortunately, even the short entries are copyrighted. I know it's difficult, but not impossible, to change even short entries into original words. However, if it's something as short as "The Fifth Serôs War ends," that's fine to just use. You should always try to see if you can find more information, though, so you can expand the entry and truly make it your own. Maybe something like (I'm totally making this up, so don't take it as canon!) "The Fifth Serôs War ends when the mega-kraken Moogooboozoo sends an thousands-strong army of enslaved sahuagin to the submerged cities, utterly destroying them." # Those two are copyrighted, I'm afraid. If/when WotC decides selling that once-freely-given information to its fans (something they can certainly do), they'd surely come at anyone still distributing it freely. Hope that helps answer your questions! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 14:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::This helps a lot. Thanks. Further along these lines I'm a little confused about map images. I understand the 3e map was put out by WotC as a freebee so it can be used. But I see a lot of images from the The Forgotten Realms Atlas and other sources (usually just a small chopped section). So they can be used? Also the policy led me to templates for boxes containing info about the source (eg. Template: Interactive atlas export) but I don't see them being used. But should they be?--Ijkay (talk) 15:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : As far as I'm aware, the Forgotten Realms Atlas is indeed copyrighted. However, I'm not sure if images taken from it would fall under the Creative Commons License (and thus be allowed) or not. It's worth doing some research. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 23:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Method By all means, create as many stub pages as needed, so long as the information on those pages is correctly cited. If more editors add little bits of information to many articles, eventually we'll have a number of complete articles! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 23:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Crunch The crunch policy page spells out the wiki's policy on crunch. As for numbers, really only character levels (in the character's article's infobox) and item properties (such as a cloak of elvenkind +3) are allowed. Things like the amount of damage a fireball spell does or how much health is restored when a cleric casts cure light wounds isn't allowed. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 23:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Lower case policy IJ, I fixed the Scimitar Spires page... please read the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Use lower case... all of the categories have a lowercase "the"... please take a look at the page and I have created a new category Category:Organizations in the Scimitar Spires... if you have further questions, please ask... and keep up the great work :) Darkwynters (talk) 20:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) IJ, I found that page 99 on the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition does not capitalize the Spires... I added some locations to the page... but I could not find a page 169 in the Anauroch (sourcebook)??? If you like this region... there are tons of locations in that book, so keep up the good work :) Darkwynters (talk) 03:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) IJ, I checked in Anauroch: The Empire of Shade to see if the info was on page 169, but that book also does not have that many pages or the info... so if I am wrong, please correct :) Darkwynters (talk) 03:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope my fault. I copied over the a citation example, and changed the source but not the page number.--Ijkay (talk) 15:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :IJ, keep up the great work :) Darkwynters (talk) 04:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Infobox IJ, admin Cronje has fixed the person infoboxes... so use these: Template:Person, because there is more details and such :) Great adds BTW :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Categories IJ, remember to use lowercase and plural tense... and check the all categories section to see if your category has already been created... for example, Category:Sunmasters was already created... I then created Category:3rd level sunmasters... take a look at other cats and see how they are formatted and keep up the good work :) Plus, if you like, I will wait a while before I edit your pages... just so I do not seem like a watchdog :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :No worries about being a watchdog. It helps a lot seeing what you add/change. But maybe just wait a bit to let me catch up. ;) --Ijkay (talk) 18:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yar!!! Darkwynters (talk) 18:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Tense IJ, check out the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline... I think this is the policy you are looking for... or the Forum:Split the wiki, where FW stated the reasoning for having the wiki in past tense... just let me know if this is correct :) Darkwynters (talk) 19:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :It was in the talk page of Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline. Consensus was timeline entries, creatures, classes - present tense; all other past tense. Thanks! --Ijkay (talk) 14:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Removing redirect page IJ, I have tracked down all the redirect links for Ardeep... I have separated the Ardeep Forest and Ardeep realm. Plus, created and disambiguation... see what you think :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looks great to me. Thanks!--Ijkay (talk) 18:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Then have fun editing the new page :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Cold Weather makes a good excuse to stay inside and be creative ;) Hope to see you around the wiki over the holidays :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:31, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Am still around. But even with the holidays cannot seem to find enough hours in the day. :( --Ijkay (talk) 04:32, January 5, 2013 (UTC)